


Squish

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, gayyy, they're so married i'm mcrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:24:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: they're so gay for each other it makes me so happy 0u0





	

A breath. A pause. Silence. 

Frank sits up in his bunk, suddenly feeling restless. He chews his lip. 

The night is cold, a chilly breeze enveloping him as he gets out of bed and heads to the kitchenette of the tour bus, hoping there's still a coke can or something - if not that, then ice cream or cookies. There'd better still be cookies. 

Good for him, there is, and he quickly picks one up, bending the ring-pull back and taking a swig. There's cookies, too, and he picks one up and nibbles at it. 

Behind him, there are footsteps, and he turns to face the person they belong to - it's Gerard, face strangely void of makeup and a relaxed smile on his features. Frank smiles, waving him over. "Hey, Gee," he says, "You look... better."

Gerard smiles at him. "Hey, Frank." He sits beside him, black hair a sleep-knotted mess. Frank thinks it looks cute. "Any clue why the fuck we're sitting here drinking coke in the middle of the night?"  
"Nah," Frank replies, "But it's... surprisingly peaceful."

They sit there like that for what feels like hours, but in reality is only minutes. Frank feels strangely at peace, as if being with Gerard manages to cure him of all his pain. All too soon, though, it's over. It's two in the morning, and they have a concert the next day, so they have to go back to sleep. 

Before he can register what is happening, Gerard is kissing him; his lips are soft and smooth, and Frank can feel himself melting into the kiss. Frank is vaguely aware that he is pulling Gerard closer to him, as if he needs reassurance that the other person is still there.

Soon they pull apart, and Frank's face is flushed pink, Gerard's cheeks dusted with a blush. Their hands are still touching. 

-

The next morning, Frank is woken up to Gerard kissing his forehead, and Mikey yelling "I fucking knew it!" at them.


End file.
